Warriors
Warriors is an encounter in Melody of the Maze. It comes after Anger Management or Who Ate All the Fiends?. Enemies *Bloodhowl (1000 Gold, 112 XP, 70 Energy, 5 HP Normal, 6 HP Hard) *Kantharu (1100 Gold, 120 XP, 75 Energy, 5 HP Normal, 6 HP Hard) Transcript Introduction The sound of steel on steel rings down the passage. It's repeated again and again in rapid succession -- the unmistakable symphony of battle. You move towards the sound. Two combatants are clashing, weaving a dance of steel and skill upon a broad expanse of stone. One is a leonine beastman, a sword lashing in attacks and parries from each of his hands. The other is a muscular orc, who swings a huge axe with more speed and dexterity than a normal warrior could manage with a weapon half its size. A chasm encircles their battleground on three sides, filled with a rich blue glow that paints the warriors with its azure light. The eldritch illumination makes them seem alien and unworldly. But you recognize them all the same. The two warriors step back, their blades clinking a farewell as they disengage. "You're skilled, beastman," Kantharu says. Bloodhowl emits a low growl. You can't tell whether it expresses amusement or derision. "I'm the best fighter you've ever seen," the lionman declares. "I think not. The greatest warrior I encountered was the one who slew me. You're far from his equal. You of all people should know his measure, for he bested you as well." "He was lucky. If we fought again, I'd tear his heart out and eat it while he still lived!" "Oh?" you say. "Why not put that to the test?" Bloodhowl whirls round. His pupils expand, blackening his eyes. A feral snarl rumbles across his mouth. Kantharu smiles and bows his head. "I've always believed that fate had a taste for the dramatic. Your arrival proves that." "Attack!" the beastman says. "He can't defeat both of us! We'll spill his blood!" "A moment ago you spoke of tearing the heart from his chest. Now you shy away from honorable combat with a worthy foe, which any true warrior would relish." The axe master steps away from the beastman. Bloodhowl glares at him, but Kantharu doesn't even deign to meet his eyes. Instead he looks to you. "I suspect you'll have little trouble with this one. Dispose of him quickly, and emerge from the fight unscathed. I wish to test my axe against you one more time." Conclusion "Magnificent," Kantharu says. Blood paints the ground, spilled from his dozen wounds. But still his body remains whole, not yet surrendering to the annihilation which claimed your previous adversaries. It seems that the axe master will endure to the last. Distant music exhorts his courage, an epic tune that invokes images of clashing armies and falling heroes. He raises his axe slowly, with a grunt of effort. Impending death is written across his weakening muscles, underscored by the crimson pouring from the rents in his green flesh. "Whatever you seek in this place," he says, "I wish you luck in finding it." Then he charges, throwing his injured body towards you through will and determination alone. His axe sweeps down at you, but it's no more than a parting salute. For your sword penetrates his breast in the middle of his swing. "Magnificent," he repeats, as his body disintegrates. Category:Melody of the Maze